


Warriors - the Flowers

by Foxion



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Clans (Warriors), This has literally nothing to do with the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxion/pseuds/Foxion
Summary: A small kitten is born under terrible circumstances one stormy night. Her life itself is a gift, one that the world seems determined to steal from her. But when she refuses to die, she comes to understand there are greater forces at work here, and that she may be much bigger than herself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Flowers! I have no clue how long this will run for, as it's my first big "project" fic, but I hope you all like it!

_Run. Run. Run._

  
The word echoed like a siren in her mind. The sky began to turn redder and redder behind the cliffs, warning of the night’s end. She ran towards them, her blood-stained paws flying through the fresh dew on the forest floor. She might not be welcome there, but it was all she had. Whatever happened on that side of the border, it would be far better than what would happen on this side.

  
_Forget what you saw. Forget what you saw._

  
She couldn’t see him behind her, and she didn’t dare turn around, but she could feel him. His heavy footsteps drumming the ground, his voice ringing in her ears, his breath on her heels. Although she was faster, his longer stride made up for it, and he was upon her in seconds. Her only chance was to slow him down in the underbrush long enough to cross the border. She ducked through a bush, under a fallen tree, and launched herself towards the rocky stream.

  
All of a sudden, the world went spinning around her. Her paws slipped on the muddy rocks, causing her to tumble forwards into the cold water. Hearing him land behind her, she scrambled to her paws and turned to face him.

  
His brilliant red fur seemed to catch fire in the morning light, but his eyes remained hollow and glassy. His eyes met hers, no expression in them. “You’ve lost, my dear,” he said, his voice that of a dozen cats, all speaking at once. “I won this battle before it began.”

  
She gawked at him, panting hard. “You really did it,” she said. “It was you all along. You and the husks you call friends. You killed them all.”

  
He nodded. “It had to be done.”

  
“Had to be!?” she screeched, unsheathing her claws. “You killed innocent cats! And yet you call yourself a leader? An agent of StarClan?”

  
His eyes narrowed. “I am their voice. They wanted me to be leader all along. The non-believers, the fools who betrayed StarClan...they deserved to die. StarClan wanted them to die. All I am is a vessel. A vessel to complete their true goal.”

  
“And what would that be?” she hissed.

  
He shook his head. “Tell me, dear. What is our clan’s greatest threat?”

  
She growled. “You.”

  
He paused, then turned his nose up. “Our clan’s greatest threat is the other three. And they fear their neighbors, as well. If only we were one, we wouldn’t have all this suffering. Betrayal. We could be whole. As we were meant to be. She understood that.” He looked back down at her, his muscles bunching under his pelt. “Why do none of you see the harm you’re doing? To us, and to the other clans?”  
“The point still stands.” She took a step back, careful to watch her footing this time. “You killed innocent cats. You tore my clan apart. You murdered your own leader for power!”

  
At the mention of his predecessor, he lept, crashing into her and pinning her down. She gritted her teeth as her head knocked against the rocks in the stream. His eyes grew angry. “I overtook a corrupt traitor! I should be your hero!” As he yelled these words, the voices that made them up began to fall out of sync.

  
“You’re no hero,” she spat. “You’re no leader, either. You’re barely a cat anymore.”

  
His eyes flared to life as he sunk his claws deep into her shoulders, scraping against bone and tearing muscle. He pulled up, dragging her with him, and slammed her head against the rocky floor of the stream.

  
She suddenly began to feel dizzy. “You don’t deserve your lives,” she said, thorns in her voice.

  
He slammed her down again, sending her head spinning. “Shut up!” he screamed, his voices further apart. His form began to quake, as if he were withering and falling apart before her eyes. His jaw began to unhinge as shadows formed behind him, writhing in his presence. “Shut up!” he echoed, slamming her down again.

  
She could barely see now. Her vision was fading, growing darker by the second. She could feel herself slipping away as her skull cracked on the rocks. His form continued to fray and unwind, his jaw swinging open to reveal four rows of gnarled teeth. He continued to bash her down again and again, unravelling the both of them with each strike.

  
“You cannot fight the dawn,” she muttered, slipping further and further into the darkness. “The sun will always rise.”

  
With a final sigh, she fell from her body, battered and broken. There had to be some hope. Somewhere, someone would save them.

  
But not her.


	2. Allegiances

**HighClan**

 

Leader: Shadestar - lithe black she-cat with yellow eyes  
Deputy: Boneface - long furred muscular black and white tom  
Medicine Cat: Frozenstream - blue-silver tom with sky blue eyes

  
Warriors:  
Fogbreeze - light gray she-cat with white streaks and green eyes  
Apprentice: Redpaw  
Pidgeonmask - gray tom with sandy brown mask and yellow eyes  
Cedarbranch - brown tabby tom with white underbelly  
Apprentice: Wolfpaw  
Silentwing - black and white tom with black markings that look like wings on his sides  
Apprentice: Rabbitpaw  
Bounceheart - tall brown tabby and white she-cat  
Wetfur - blue-gray tabby tom with copper eyes  
Apprentice: Jumppaw  
Alderpelt - vibrant red striped tom  
Apprentice: Snakepaw  
Ratfur - dusty cream colorpoint tom  
Timbertail - gray tom with white facial markings and a black tail tip  
Wrentalon - heavyset sandy-colored tabby she-cat  
Aspendust - brown and black spotted tom  
Yarrowleaf - chocolate brown tabby she-cat

  
Apprentices:  
Redpaw - red striped tom with white muzzle  
Jumppaw - dark red striped she-cat with a ridge of spiked fur along her spine  
Wolfpaw - light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white markings  
Rabbitpaw - sandy colored tabby tom  
Snakepaw - heavyset striped sandy-colored tom

  
Queens:  
Whitefeather - white she-cat with black ear tips, mother of Cedarbranch’s kits (Owlkit, brown tabby tomkit with white ear tips, and Snowkit, white she-kit with a faint blue streak across her back), foster mother to Scorchkit (tortoiseshell she-kit)  
Puddleskip - dark gray tabby she-cat, mother of Ratfur’s kits (Eaglekit, dusty cream colorpoint she-kit, and Rockkit, gray tabby she-kit)

  
Elders:  
Blackberry - tuxedo cat with deep blue eyes  
Spottedtail - brown tom with darker and lighter spots that get larger towards his tail  
Dewfern - blue-gray she-cat with grass green eyes and a twisted back leg

 

**TangleClan**

  
Leader: Lilystar - gaunt lilac tabby she-cat with green eyes and a large scar across her right eye  
Deputy: Loudcry - silvery gray tom with long fur and pale blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Mosseyes - mottled brown-gray tabby with strikingly green eyes

  
Warriors:  
Stagheart - muscular dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Plumpaw  
Spiderbrook - black tabby tom with white nose and many scars  
Littlewing - soft-furred light gray she-cat  
Sandyfoot - heavily scarred cream tabby she-cat  
Hickoryfang - redish-brown tom with one white hind leg  
Whiteclaw - white tom with one amber eye and one blue eye  
Apprentice: Beetlepaw  
Blacktooth - pure black tom with yellow-green eyes  
Apprentice: Thornpaw  
Dandelionpelt - white tom with golden patches and a torn ear  
Willowdusk - brown speckled she-cat with a white mark on her chest  
Mintberry - white tom with gray tabby patches  
Frogpuddle - heavily scarred dark gray tom with a white nose and paws  
Deadface - gray she-cat with a disfigured face

  
Apprentices:  
Plumpaw - very dark blue she-cat with amber eyes  
Thornpaw - dark gray tom with a white patch on his chest  
Beetlepaw - white she-cat with black spots

  
Queens:  
Emberbreeze - calico she-cat, currently expecting Hickoryfang’s kits

  
Elders:  
Briarberry - brown she-cat with one white paw and a missing ear  
Nettlescar - murky brown speckled tom with a damaged right eye and white splotches

  
**CaveClan**

  
Leader: Slatestar - faded cream tom with dark freckles  
Deputy: Flintclaw - gray tom with white chest and paws  
Medicine Cat: Acornfall - speckled chestnut-brown tom with white legs, underbelly, and jawline  
Apprentice: Umberpaw

  
Warriors:  
Gingerfoot - red tom with green eyes and white paws  
Siltfur - muscular dusty brown tom  
Apprentice: Sleekpaw  
Silvermoon - tall silvery tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes and long flowing fur  
Cinderstream - dark gray speckled she-cat with a white underbelly  
Havenshade - sandy cream she-cat with green eyes  
Stoatrush - white tom with light brown tabby patches  
Apprentice: Rosepaw  
Parsleyfrost - dark gray tom with light gray and white patches  
Mistlenose - brown she-cat with black patches and a missing right eye  
Whisperfang - dark gray tom with large front teeth sticking out of his mouth  
Sharptalon - black and white spotted tom

  
Apprentices:  
Sleekpaw - mostly white tom with black splotches on his tail and face  
Umberpaw - mostly white she-cat with dark brown splotches on her tail and eyes  
Rosepaw - sleek red-brown she-cat with a long bushy tail

  
Queens:  
Voledapple - ginger speckled she-cat, currently expecting Stoatrush’s kits  
Nightspring - black she-cat with silver stripes, mother of Parsleyfrost’s kits (Condorkit, Rainkit)

  
Elders:  
Buzzardstreak - brown speckled tom with white patches and blue eyes  
Ferretstripe - dark brown tabby she-cat

 

**HollowClan**

  
Leader: Cloudstar - large pure-white tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Bramblestripe - mottled brown tabby tom with sharp features  
Medicine Cat: Sweetberry - pinkish-gray tabby tom  
Pikefin - sandy gray tom with darker swirls

  
Warriors:  
Goldfur - golden ginger she-cat with curled fur and whiskers  
Darkshine - large dark brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Gorsepaw  
Nightfire - tuxedo tom with bright copper eyes  
Goosewing - dusty gray she-cat with darker swirls  
Honeywhisker - sandy ginger she-cat with swirls the color of honey  
Shimmerheart - fluffy ginger she-cat  
Sunwhisker - heavyset white tom with sunshine-colored tabby patches  
Minnowpool - gray tabby she-cat with light brown markings resembling a kestrel  
Smoketail - dusty dark gray tom with black facial markings and a long tail like a wisp of smoke  
Ravenflight - blue tabby she-cat with a torn ear and white muzzle  
Greenspeck - mottled greenish-gray tabby she-cat  
Flamenettle - dark ginger tom with patches of missing fur  
Apprentice: Echopaw  
Burrpelt - black tabby she-cat with turquoise eyes  
Stormfeather - short blue tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

  
Apprentices:  
Echopaw - solid gray tom with one white toe  
Gorsepaw - ginger tom with a white hind leg

  
Queens:  
Cypressheart - dusty brown tabby she-cat, currently expecting Smoketail’s kits  
Heatherdrop - light gray she-cat with white patches and a dark mask, mother to Flamenettle’s kits (Redkit, Batkit, Dawnkit)

  
Elders:  
Shortfur - white tom with short fur and a missing tail  
Quickspot - gray tabby she-cat with white splotches and heavy cataracts  
Jaggedshell - light ginger tom with rough fur


End file.
